Khasasen
Khasasen was a Brigadier General in the Imperatrix Centurii during the Final Era. He was in command of the Second Tatooine Headquarters of the Centurii, as Qusai's former one had fallen into disrepair. Draconian Empire Before the Centurii, Khasasen was an agent in the Draconian Empire, first codenamed Ghost 1, then Shadow Wind. He was in charge of Ghost Squad in Imperial Intelligence, although he would be forced to kill them during a Taris mission, where they would become infected with the Rakghoul virus. All other details of Khasasen's past are, at the moment, classified. Joining the Centurii Khasasen joined the Centurii after noticing an advertisement on the holonet by High Councilor Riviembis. He made his way to the Centurion, and was interviewed by Riviembis and Grand Admiral Soundblaster. They noticed his experience, and would promote him quickly to the rank of Captain. This would partly be due to him bringing them to Tatooine to show them something. The Base Khasasen brought the High Councilor and Grand Admiral to a fully stocked base on Tatooine, which even had its own soldiers. He said that this was now a Centurii base, if they allowed it to be, and he would keep an eye on it. They agreed, as the previous base on Tatooine the Centurii had when Rallenthas was in charge had fallen apart when Drel'ossord took over. Brigadier General Khasasen would be promoted once more when he helped the Centurii with things such as the Tectton incident. He would be a Brigadier General, and he would mostly be kept to guard the Tatooine base. That is, until the Centurii were sent to Balmorra to help the Imperials led by Commander Gates. Balmorra Commander Gates would hate Khasasen, as Gates had fought in the Centurii Civil War for the Imperials alongside Tre'lod'invar and Karuviswo, but that side had lost. Khasasen would be on Balmorra when the Centurii fell at the hands of Ofaxsacspl and Beyiw, but he would be unaware of it, and would continue operations. Taste of War Grand Admiral Soundblaster and Alcoholic Soundblaster, along with other clones, would arrive on Balmorra later to assist Khasasen. Khasasen assisted Soundblaster from a nearby Imperial encampment as he destroyed artillery and took the Arms Factory, but Gates would insist that Khasasen stay with him as Soundblaster left, then imprisoning the Brigadier General. Escape Khasasen was brought to an interrogation room and handcuffed to a table, but he escaped the handcuffs in two minutes. Then he rewired the cameras and looped footage to make it seem like he didn't escape. He then demanded water, and when the guard came with the water, Khasasen choked him out. He took the keycard and vibroknife, and left the cell, then throwing the knife in the throat of the other guard. Khasasen made his way to Gates' office, stealing his equipment back. He then checked a nearby computer, and found an encrypted file about "Operation: Hidden Gem." Khasasen made his way to his ship, sending the files to the Centurion for decryption. All further missions of Khasasen are, at the moment, classified. Category:Character